Wireless communication networks are becoming more and more popular at enterprises, homes, schools, etc. With an increase in such wireless communication networks, chances of channel interference among two geographically neighboring (or overlapping) wireless networks may increase unless, for example, the two networks utilize different frequency channels for communication. For example, to minimize radio interference in an environment where a first wireless network (e.g., a wireless local area network (WLAN)) and a second wireless network (e.g., a wireless personal area network (WPAN)) co-exist, it may be intended to operate the devices associated with the first network in one or more frequency channels different from the channels used by the devices of the second network.